


More Than a Spark

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Beginnings References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, cassunzel, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: After being alone for over two months, Cassandra goes back to Corona with the conclusion that she can no longer live without Rapunzel.





	More Than a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a depressing lack of Cass fics and I figured it was about time I contribute to the Cassunzel community. So this is a cute not exactly canon idea I came up with after watching that beautiful pillow fort scene from Beginnings.

After a long day at court and helping her people about the town, Rapunzel retreated back to her room. Her mind finally being unoccupied, her thoughts began to drift back to the one part of her that was missing. The one person who was missing.  
The princess tried to convince herself and everyone else around her that she was over Cassandra’s betrayal, but it had been two months at this point and the woman she had once called her best friend still managed to occupy every idle thought she had. Tears built up in her eyes as she thought about what she could have done differently. How she could have been a better friend.  
“I should have listened to her…” Rapunzel thought back to the great tree and how much she had probably hurt her friend. She now realized maybe it wasn’t just her hand.  
“Since when did you stop trusting my judgement?” Her voice echoed in her ears and she realized how much she missed her voice.  
“Raps, you’re my best friend… please, don’t leave me.” She remembered Cassandra spinning her around in happiness after thinking she lost her forever. The blonde princess allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she pushed open the door to her room. She wanted nothing more than to lay in her bed and cry into the pillow she had taken from Cassandra’s bed, but her eyes widened in shock at the display that blocked her view of her bed.  
She walked cautiously towards the fortress made up of blankets and took notice of a few badly executed paintings of her and… Cassandra. One looked like it could have been the two of them at the lost lagoon, another of them flying together as birds. Right next to that one was what looked like a picture of them holding hands, and next to that was a picture of them riding Fidella and Max. Rapunzel had tears streaming down her face and touched the picture that easily could have been mistaken for two random girls riding brown and white dogs. Rapunzel’s teary eyes drifted further to the right and saw a clip that held the entrance closed.  
With a shaking hand, she reached forwards and removed the clip that kept her outside of the fortress. She didn’t know exactly what she had been expecting to be inside, but she still found herself unable to react when she ducked inside and found the very girl she had been reminiscing about asleep across the multicolored pillows that littered the floor within the blankets.  
Rapunzel looked to Pascal to make sure what she was seeing was actually real. The equally surprised look on his face confirmed what she was seeing and she quietly and cautiously crawled over to her best friend. She reached out to brush blue hair out of her face only to flinch back as she realized how unhealthy she looked. Her normally soft hair was dry and tangled, her skin was more pale than normal which brought out the bags under her closed eyes, her cheeks looked sunken in, and she was skinnier.  
She wanted nothing more than anything to talk to her, but based on how she looked, she needed the sleep more, along with a bath and some food. The princess pulled a spare blanket over her form and left to get her food from the kitchen. She could get a bath after she woke up.

Blue eyes fluttered open and as her senses came back to her, she felt her hair gently being brushed and saw a bowl of soup and a glass of water in her direct line of vision. Cassandra let her mind catch up with her and let her eyes fully open as she realized that she wasn’t alone. The feeling of being touched and cared for almost felt foreign to her and she turned her head to look up at the person touching her and caught the green eyes of Rapunzel. Despite practically pitching a tent and moving into the princess’s room for a night, she had not planned on what she was going to say to her. She only really knew one thing and that was that she had missed Rapunzel, she needed Rapunzel.  
“I couldn’t help but feel like we’ve been a bit out of sync.” Cassandra’s voice came out scratchy as if she hadn’t had a decent drink of water in too long. The line brought Rapunzel back two years when she had said the exact same thing to her. Back to before they were friends.  
“Cassandra… why are you here?” The princess swept a curl from Cassandra’s face and traced her cheek with her fingers as if she was still trying to make sure she was real. Tired blue eyes filled with sadness, but Rapunzel only caught the emotion for a moment before her friend rolled over so that her face was buried in her purple skirt and her strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist as if she was never going to let go.  
“I missed you… I- I-” She cut herself off with a whine and her grip on the princess tightened. “I’m sorry.” Cassandra’s voice cracked and Rapunzel gently stroked her now tamed hair.  
“It’s okay, Cass, you’re home now…” She ran her hand down her back and even through her muscles and rock armor she could feel her spine and ribs. “Where have you been? Have you been eating?” She felt Cassandra’s grip around her loosen and she was horrified at how easy it was for her to move her into a sitting position. She moved her hands from her sides, but one hand was caught by a blue sleeved one. Rapunzel looked up to meet Cassandra’s eyes and didn’t see her unbreakable, strong willed friend, she saw a girl who was at rock bottom, a girl who thought she had lost everything.  
With her free hand, the princess picked up the bowl of soup and placed it between them, giving her friend a stern look.  
“Before we talk about anything else, you’re eating.” She looked down to Rapunzel’s hand in hers and took the other one in her free hand.  
“I missed this. Just being able to hold your hands. I know you want me to eat right now, but I think talking is more important right now.” Cassandra frowned when Rapunzel pulled her hands away from hers and looked up to face her again.  
“Nothing is more important than you eating right now. When was the last time you ate, Cass?” the older woman picked up the soup with shaky hands and brought the bowl to her lips. She sipped at the bowl’s content until she had consumed half of it and put it back down. Cassandra reached for the glass of water, took a sip and put it next to the bowl. She looked back up to Rapunzel.  
“I know I already apologized, but I need to say I had no right to take everything out on you. I- I was never mad at you and I certainly could never hate you. Maybe at times I got frustrated with some of the decisions you made, and maybe you did hurt me a few times, but you never deserved what I did to you. I’m so, so sorry Rapunzel. I guess I never really got the hang of being a friend did I?” Cassandra broke eye contact, but Rapunzel saw the tears in her eyes before she could hide them.  
“It’s okay, Cass. You’re back and that’s all that matters. I thought I had lost you as a friend forever. You’re going to stay here, right?” The woman in question looked back up and offered a sad smile.  
“If it’s up to me, I will never leave your side again. I- I love you Rapunzel. I have since the last time I was in a pillow fort with you… I-” Her voice broke again and this time she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I can’t live without you…” The princess wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her closer until their lips met with a spark.  
A bright white light filled the fortress and spread throughout the rest of the room. Almost as if they didn’t notice the bright light, Cassandra wrapped her arms tightly around Rapunzel’s waist and pulled her closer. Cassandra pulled away with their foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed.  
“I love you so much.” She pressed her lips against Rapunzel’s again and kissed her as if she would never get the chance again. She let her hands run up the princess’s sides and to her back, pulling away to bury her face in her neck and trail gentle kisses from her shoulder to just under her ear before meeting her lips again. Despite being malnourished and sleep deprived, Cassandra still proved to be strong as she laid back and easily pulled her girlfriend on top of her. Feeling a loose strand of hair fall against her face, she trailed a hand up to brush the lock behind her ear, but her eyes shot open when she felt an immense lack of hair to run her fingers through.  
Though reluctantly, she pulled away and when Rapunzel’s eyes fluttered open they flew open in shock too.  
“Cass?”  
“Raps? Your hair…” Cassandra felt a thumb brush her cheeks and run through her hair. Her eyes stayed locked with Rapunzel’s until she felt a hand run over her bare chest and land on her heart. Her pale face flushed brightly as she looked down to realize her rock armor was gone and she had absolutely nothing on.  
“It’s not just me. I think when we kissed, the sundrop and moonstone neutralized each other’s power.” Rapunzel smiled and Cassandra completely forgot her embarrassment over her lack of clothing.  
“I love you.” The princess looked into her girlfriend’s gray and blue eyes before leaning in to plant another kiss on her.  
“I love you too, Cass.” She gently held Cassandra’s burnt hand and brought it to her lips. “Now let’s get you into a bath.” The two girls kissed again before Rapunzel got up and helped Cass to her feet as well, giving her a blanket to wrap herself in.


End file.
